To LOVE-Ru - Rito battles the canditates
by muumitfan
Summary: The three known marriage canditates from season 1 returns and they want to battle Rito.


Rito was walking in the park with Maya, Barry and Samantha when suddenly an attack appeared out of nowhere and it was nearly going to hit Samantha but luckliy Rito was able save her from it.

"Wh-What was that?!" Said Maya in fear.  
"Samantha are you alright?" Asked Barry with a worried tone.  
"Y-Yes, i'm fine. Thank you Rito." Thanked Samantha with a smile.  
"No problem." Said Rito.  
"Darn you missed!" Shouted a bad guy.  
"Who there?" Asked Barry.

When Rito and the rest looked up at a tree they saw three aliens.

"Ugh, Pikari, Lacospo and Ghi Blee." Said Rito with an annoyed tone.  
"Who?" Said Barry and Samantha at the same time.  
"Three of the many fiancé candidates for Lala." Answered Rito.  
"And they must be jealous that Lala chose you than them, i assume." Guessed Barry.  
"You got that right and Lacospo's the reason Yami was trying to kill me." Added Rito.  
"Seriously?!" Said Samantha angrily.  
"Yeah, but anyway. Go somewhere safe guys." Commanded Rito.  
"Will do!" Said the three and run behind some trees.  
"So you guys still are jealous of me huh?" Said Rito.  
"Yeah and we came to defeat you!" Shouted Lacospo.  
"Yeah and don't even try calling everyone to rescue you!" Commanded Ghi Blee.

Rito shrugs and goes to a fighting position.

"All of you fight me alone or are you guys scared to fight me three on one?" Suggested Rito.  
"Now your just insulting us! Of course we're able to defeat you alone. I mean what can a human do to us?" Said Ghi Blee.  
"Well Lacospo, you first!" Shouted Rito.  
"HA! Here i come!" Said Lacospo.

Lacospo then shot an attack that made smoke all around the place which made it impossible for Rito to see where Lacospo was going to strike him.

"Oh i see how it is. You're trying to attack me from this smoke while i can't see you. Well i'll make it harder for you." Said Rito in his mind and with a small smirk on his face.

Rito then transformed to his Devilukean form and started running all around the smoke when suddenly he saw Lacospo looking for him with no success.

"Darn! Where is he?! He couldn't have escaped this area so soon!" Shouted Lacospo angrily after stopping.  
"Oh i'm still here." Said Rito behind him.  
"Yah! How did you get behind me? And how do you look so different now?" Said Lacospo with a surprised tone.  
"None of your business. Lightning strike!" Shouted Rito and used his katana's power.  
"Guh!" Said Lacospo in pain.  
"Tail pain! Lazer beam! Karate chop!" Shouted Rito while attacking Lacospo.

After that the smoke had cleared out and Rito turned to his normal self and the other two were surprised that Lacospo lost to him.

"So which one of you are next?" Asked Rito.  
"How the heck did you win?!" Shouted the two surprised and shocked.  
"No time to explain. Now battle me." Said Rito to the two.  
"Well here i come!" Shouted Ghi Blee.

But Ghi Blee did the same thing but the smoke cleared faster.  
When Rito looked around to see where Ghi Blee went he noticed that there were two Barry's arguing.

"*Sigh* So Ghi Blee turned into Barry and tries to make me say that he's the real one, huh?" Thought Rito.

Rito then walked towards the others and while he was walking towards them Ghi Blee's stench came closer and closer.

"R-Rito, what's going on?" Asked Maya with a horrified tone.  
"The answer is simple: Ghi Blee is a shapeshifter alien and he turned into Barry to fool me." Explained Rito.  
"Rito please be careful and pick the faker. I don't want my precious Barry to get hurt." Offered Samantha.  
"Rito, i'm the real one." Said Barry.  
"No! I am!" Shouted the other one.

Rito then walked near the two and smelled Ghi Blee's stench from the right one and attacked him with a lightning ball from his katana and when it hit the right one, Ghi Blee turned back to normal and passed out.

"I knew you'd recognize which one was the real one." Said Barry happily.  
"I actually knew whih one was the real you from far away actually." Answered Rito.  
"How can you tell?" Asked Barry curiously.  
"I smelled his awful smell from where i was." Explained Rito.  
"Has your sense of smell improved or something?" Said Barry surprised.  
"I don't know but i smell that your scent is cloth." Said Rito.  
"I thought so since i make alot of costumes and such." Said Barry with a small laugh.

Rito then turned around saw Pikari scared but still ready to fight.

"Well i'm going there now." Said Rito and started running.  
"Good luck!" Shouted the three happily.

When Rito moved closer to Pikari, he panicked and accidently used a smoke bomb he had.

"Whoops!" Said Pikari embarrased.

Pikari then thought about how to attack Rito and then knew what to do, he'd use his Rocket Jet Pack to get closer to Rito and then activated his jet pack.  
While Pikari was flying through the smoke he saw Rito and went full speed ahead. A loud clang Was heard when Pikari striked Rito's back while Rito himself didn't move any inch at all.

"Owwww!" Shouted Pikari in pain.  
"What was that?" Said Rito who was surprised too.  
"What? You look different now!" Said Pikari after looking at Rito.  
"I can turn into Devilukean whenever i want now." Answered Rito.

Pikari was speechless but he still started fighting against Rito and luckily the smoke had cleared out too. Pikari tried to use Rocket Beam and Rocket Slash but Rito moved too fast and he used his new fire ability he had just gotten: fire whip that comes out from his katana's tip which also hurts alot.  
The fire whip broke Pikari's jet pack and he's now unable to fly anywhere so he just simply gave up.  
Some time later after the other two had woken up, they are surprised how Rito had gotten stronger and after that they leave back to space.

"What a weird punch." Said Barry.  
"Yeah, they sure are." Said Rito while being exhauted.  
"Please be careful Rito. Don't use too much power while you use your Devilukean powers or who knows, you might change size to a mini version of yourself." Explained Maya with a worried tone.  
"*Yawn* I will. Man that made me sleepy, let's head back home." Suggested Rito.  
"Sounds like a plan." Said Barry.

They then walk to Yuuki residence and Rito immediately takes a nap on the sofa while Barry, Maya and Samantha explain to everyone, who was at the Yuuki residence, what had happened in the park and everyones happy that Rito's alright atleast.


End file.
